Armored Heart
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: 30 Day OTP challenge based on Robin/Kjelle, with a focus on Kjelle learning to handle emotions and feelings she hasn't had before. Rating may vary depending upon updates. Chapter 2- Shopping now uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

30 Day Robin/Kjelle OTP Challenge.

Chapter 1: Holding Hands.

**Author's Notes:** After reading the story _Flower Language_, which features a 30 day challenge of dabbles featuring Robin and Lucina I became inspired to take the challenge myself using a different pairing. So I decided on Robin/Kjelle because I married Kjelle in the last Awakening file I completed, and I enjoyed the supports she had with M!Robin. And also I figure that taking on the challenge will be difficult because Kjelle isn't the most affectionate character. So part of the challenge will be to write Kjelle being the hardened warrior she is, while she learns to deal with emotions and feelings she isn't used to having. If I can make anyone feel that Kjelle is even slightly in character while she deals with her emotions I would consider this challenge a success.

I will be doing each of the challenges in a _random order_ and I also intend to restrict myself to a maximum of 550 words for each chapter. Enjoy

* * *

From the moment that Kjelle and Robin started dating, they both knew the transition from friends to something more wouldn't be easy for them. While they often set time aside for joint training exercises Robin's duties as a tactician kept him busy and Kjelle's own training regimen limited the time they had together. But when Robin asked Kjelle about how she felt about doing certain things that couples do, she found that she was thrown completely off guard.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Kjelle said awkwardly as her face flushed scarlet. "Mother always told me that she loved me, but she never was the affectionate type. So I'm not used being..._mushy_."

"Well, I feel uncertain also." Robin said earnestly. "I want us to grow stronger together... But I also want to do things that couples do with you. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me wanting to do _'mushy stuff'_ with you. That's why I asked."

"Hmph. That's considerate of you to ask my opinion." Kjelle said with a cocky smile. "I'm not good with words… but I'm very happy that you did ask. Could you give me some time to think about this?"

"Of course." Robin replied with a chuckle. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." Kjelle said gratefully. "But don't tell anyone about this! If someone like Severa found out she'd never let me hear the end of it!"

"Don't worry; my lips are sealed." Robin said. "I've got to go attend one of Chrom's strategy meetings soon. Shall I see you at five so we can train together?"

"You can count on it. See you then." Kjelle said happily as she left to go train on her own while Robin went off to find Chrom. After the meeting concluded, Robin returned to his tent to read a few theories on strategy. Eventually he heard Kjelle's voice from outside his tent.

"Hello Robin. Are you ready to go training?" Kjelle called out. With a smile Robin hung his robes up and stretched his legs before he left his tent. Kjelle was waiting for him in full armor, an eager smile lighting her face.

"I sure am." Robin commented. "What have you got in mind for today?"

"I've got push ups followed by sit ups and squats with weights set for your regime." Kjelle answered as she handed Robin a heavy looking sandbag. "While I'll be focusing on leg-strengthening, stomach crunches and arm weights."

"Sounds good to me." Robin said. As they walked to the outskirts of camp Robin saw Kjelle take off one of her armored gloves. Before he could ask why Kjelle took one of his hands and held it firmly. As Robin felt the warmth coming from Kjelle's hand he saw that she was blushing fiercely again.

"Stay close by me Robin. I... have to keep you safe." Kjelle said shyly. Robin smiled at the way she used safety as an excuse to hold his hand.

"Thank you, Kjelle."


	2. Chapter 2

Armored Heart Chapter 2

Challenge 8- Shopping

_Despite how stoic she was, Robin couldn't believe how excited Kjelle was when it came to shopping for armour and weapons._

**Author's notes: Well this took longer than expected. I had a tough time getting the story to feel right. And I couldn't get what I wanted written in under 550 words. So from now on the limit will be 650 words per chapter because of it. I'm trying to keep each of these short so they can be written quickly but maybe i shouldn't care about keeping a limit to the length so much. The next challenge will be number 19 Formal Wear, so that should be fun to write about especially Kjelle in formal wear. In the meanwhile enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Each morning Robin ran though a 'ritual' of tasks before breakfast. He took stock of the rations they had available. He paid attention to anyone that wasn't feeling happy and helped cheer them up. Last of all, he inspected the weapons and protective gear in the armory. With a frown Robin noted that the armor they had was in poor shape and there was a shortage of spare weapons. As he wrote down what he needed to buy Robin remembered Kjelle's enthusiasm for weaponry and armor. He realized that she might be able to help him find the best stock available and decided to ask for her help.

Robin found Kjelle by her tent, polishing her set of armor and inspecting it for any signs of damage. As he approached her, Kjelle turned to face Robin and smiled.

"Hello Robin, what brings you here?" Kjelle asked. "After some extra training? Our last session left you bruised and limping home on one leg, but I'm impressed you didn't give up despite that."

"Thanks, but please don't remind me of it. It took me days for the bruising to dissapear." Robin said with a shudder. "But that's not why I'm here. Our armory is a little under stocked and I need to visit the local blacksmith and resupply. Since you know so much about weapons and armor would you like to help me shop?"

"I'd be happy to!" Kjelle said eagerly as she stored her armor away in her tent. "Let's get a move on and find that blacksmith!"

"Heh, thanks Kjelle." Robin said. "You've really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Naturally. I adore armor!" Kjelle said with a grin. "It's both a battlefield tool and a work of art that I never tire of looking at. And with my knowledge and expertise finding the best pieces of armor and weaponry will be easy for us."

"In that case what are we waiting for?" Robin said as they walked off.

Upon entering the blacksmith's store, Robin was impressed by the many different types of weapons and protective gear the blacksmith had on display. Kjelle took a few minutes admiring the suits of armor and gauntlets on display before she showed Robin how to identify which weapons would last longer in combat, and which pieces of armor were better manufactured from the others. With her help Robin had a much easier time picking out the best gear the blacksmith had to offer, who promised to have Robin's purchase delivered to camp early the next morning.

"I didn't know you were the kind of person who liked to shop Kjelle." Robin said with a laugh as they made their way back to camp.

"Normally shopping is too girly for my tastes." Kjelle answered. "But this is armor we're talking about! Its smell, the sound it makes when you walk in it and the comfort it provides you is wonderful! So it's an exception to that rule."

"You showed me that there's a lot more to armor than I thought possible. I'm...rather impressed. But can you give me your opinion on these?" Robin said as he pulled out a set of leather gauntlets. Kjelle took a close look at the pair before trying them on.

"They feel perfect. They're tough enough for combat, but not so tough that they restrict movement." Kjelle said appreciatively. "You saw how badly I wanted this pair, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Robin said bashfully. "Consider them a thank you for helping me."

"For a gifted fighter you're pretty soft." Kjelle said with a roll of her eyes, but the smile she showed him was quite sincere. "I…like that about you. But I hope I don't turn soft because of it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Armoured Heart, Chapter 3- Formal wear

**Well I manged to get my life and motivation together to write something! After falling sick, my mother going in and out of hospital and being flat-out from work I'm finally getting free time to write something. So I decided that a chapter for Armored Heart would be a good start. But this chapter kept writing itself well beyond the self-imposed limit I gave myself. So now I'm thinking that I'll have to give up that limit to write this story how I really wish. Anyways, enjoy this latest update, next number on the wheel is 16 - During their morning ritual(s).  
**

* * *

Things never went well for the Shepherds when they passed through the Outrealm gate, and the latest expedition was no exception. What had started as a trip to a harvest festival quickly became a fight protect the townsfolk as waves of Risen swept through the town. Robin quickly ordered the Shepherds to form a defensive line between the risen and villagers before he joined Kjelle in fending off the monsters.

"Attacking those who can't fight back? That's something only a gutless craven would do!" Kjelle said angrily as she cut down each and every Risen that got in her way. "Why don't you _fight me instead!_"

"You're fired up today." Robin commented. "The village will soon be safe at the pace you're going."

"Hmph. Nothing angers me more than seeing these monsters attack these townsfolk. It's pathetic." Kjelle replied as she impaled another Risen. "And they're so weak that they're wasting my time!"

"If they're so weak why don't you use them to improve your technique?" Robin suggested. Kjelle managed to smile as she thought about it.

"It's a perfect way to make use of the Risen here! Thank you, Robin." Kjelle said appreciatively before she started using the Risen as training dummies. Robin sighed in relief as he saw Kjelle calm down and directed his focus to keeping the Shepherds organized. Within the hour, the last of the Risen were slain and the townsfolk gladly returned to the streets.

Vincent and Victor came running and thanked Chrom for his actions, and suggested that the Shepherds stay for the night to enjoy the festivities. Chrom wasn't so keen to stay while Ylisse was in danger but a few choice words from both Sumia and Lissa convinced him to change his mind, much to his embarrassment.

Robin walked through the town and saw the rest of the Shepherds joining in with the townsfolk and saw the smiles on their faces and heard the laughter everywhere. Then he thought about how Kjelle could enjoy the festival herself and Robin decided to talk to Kjelle, who was busy training.

"Hello Kjelle how's the training?" Robin called out. "I want to ask you something."

"Hello Robin, I'm doing very well so far. What do you want to ask?" Kjelle asked as she stopped her exercises.

"Well, since we cleaned up the festival Victor and Vincent invited us Shepherds to join in the festivities tonight. I've already seen so many of the others having fun." Robin explained. "And so I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Hmm, well… I'm not used to such things." Kjelle said slowly. "But I don't think I would mind going. With you, that is. But I don't have anything suitable to wear."

"Why don't you ask Lucina?" Robin asked thoughtfully. "She told me that she was hoping you'd join in, and she said she had the perfect dress picked-"

"Gods, stop that thought!" Kjelle said suddenly. "No-one should ever wear anything Lucina chooses to wear!"

"Why?" Robin asked calmly despite his suggestion being shot down.

"Lucina is famous for her poor choice of clothing." Kjelle explained. "Whenever she chooses an outfit the person unlucky enough to wear those clothes ends up having a whole town laughing behind their back."

"Oh. I see." Robin deadpanned. "Is there someone else you could ask for help?"

"There is, but once I ask for her help she'll never let me hear the end of it." Kjelle said uneasily. "But I'll do it for your sake."

"I promise that you won't regret this, Kjelle." Robin said happily. "I'll go make my own preparations, and I'll see you tonight."

"See you later." Kjelle said, a small smile gracing her features before she steeled herself with her next task.

Kjelle looked around for her friend Severa and when Kjelle found her it looked like Severa was talking to an empty set of armor. But when she squinted saw that it was actually Severa's father Kellam. He was having a hard time not giving in to his daughters _requests _for clothes and accessories. Kjelle swallowed her pride before speaking up.

"Severa do you have a spare moment? I need your help." Kjelle asked.

"Excuse me?" Severa said in surprise. "It's not everyday you come asking me for help Kjelle."

"Yeah, but I've got no one else to turn to. I need your help… in picking a dress for me." Kjelle said nervously. Severa looked at Kjelle, dumbfounded by the request.

"…Wait a moment." Severa said in confusion. "_You_ want _my _help… in picking out a dress to wear? Why would you of all people want a dress for?"

"I'm going to join in the harvest festivities." Kjelle said with a sigh. "I know nothing about fashion and I… need to look good."

"But the only reason you'd care about your appearance is if you were going…" Severa said before the pieces clicked together in her mind, and she beamed at Kjelle. "Gawds, this is a date you're going on?!"

"Yes… you could put it that way." Kjelle said as she felt rather awkward under her friends gaze.

"I'm so proud of you!" Severa said happily. "The lessons I gave you at Severa's Finishing School for Warrior Ladies have paid off! So who are you going with? Don't hold back, tell me!"

"I'm going with Robin." Kjelle stated. Severa looked at her in shock and was silent for a few moments.

"WHAT? Why him? He's such a boring, fat tactical jerk!" Severa said in annoyance. Kjelle shook her head at her friend's comments and almost regretted telling Severa. "There are so many better looking men around as well! Gawds, why would you waste your time with him?"

"You got a problem with who I date?" Kjelle said bluntly, feeling frustrated with her friend's comments. "Robin helps me become a better warrior and a better person each day, and he's very supportive of me. He... makes me feel happy."

"…Sigh. You're serious about him, aren't you?" Severa said as she put her face into the palms of her head. "Fine then, let's go find you an outfit for tonight… and you'd better not mess things up! I'm only helping you this once!"

Severa and Kjelle quickly walked away, and Kjelle heard a voice on the wind as Severa started talking about fashion.

"Another spotlight stolen…"

* * *

That night Robin made his way to the Festival and brushed his newly crafted Grandmaster robes nervously, the gold thread glinting in the firelight. Robin had paid Anna a small fortune to have the outfit measured and cut so he would look his very best tonight. He was happy with how he now looked but he wasn't able to find Kjelle until he heard someone call out to him.

"Get over here, Robin!" Severa called out suddenly. "Take a good look at your girlfriend."

Robin turned to face Severa and saw Kjelle standing beside her, looking rather uncomfortable. He saw that Kjelle was wearing a knee-length purple dress, along with a set of matching gloves. Her hair was neatly brushed and he noticed a small hairclip in her blonde locks.

"Wow, you look different… You look lovelier than ever." Robin said happily. Kjelle however felt her heart beat furiously and hoped Robin couldn't see how embarrassed she felt.

"Wh-where did that come from? Please, such compliments catch me off guard..." Kjelle replied awkwardly. Severa however rolled her eyes at the comments and made gagging gestures.

"Stop being so damn mushy!" Severa complained. "I hate seeing this happen in front of me!"

"I always thought you were a romantic at heart." Robin said innocently. "Cordelia told me that you wanted a handsome man to wrap around your finger. You seem to be a bit envious of us."

"That's n-not true!" Severa blurted out in embarrassment and shock. "I'm not jealous of you two at all! Kjelle would never be able to dress herself like this on her own. So you'd better be grateful Robin!"

"I am grateful, so thank you Severa." Robin said.

"Ugh don't thank me!" Severa snapped back. "It's too weird having you thank me about this! Hmph!"

With that Severa stomped off in a hurry. Robin and Kjelle shared a laugh over Severa's reaction.

"She's too easy to throw off guard." Kjelle said.

"But it sure is funny." Robin added. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kjelle answered. "Let's go."

With that Robin and Kjelle walked around and took part in the festivities happening that night. They sampled the various fruits and meals available, took part in a shooting gallery contest (in which Robin barely succeeded in holding back Kjelle's competitive streak) and had a look at the display stands for unusual and interesting souvenirs. Robin chose a history book about a holy war while Kjelle settled with a ceremonial blade that she found appealing.

Last of all they joined the other Shepherds in watching the fireworks and music that celebrated the end of the festival. A few of the Shepherds asked about Robin's choice of company, but Lucina was most pleased that Kjelle had managed to take part. Kjelle's parents however ended up confronting Robin about it.

"Hey squirt, whatcha doin' with Teach Jr?" Vaike asked mischievously, as he approached Robin with his customary swagger.

"Word going around is that you're getting pretty cozy with my daughter lately. Cordelia's kid won't shut up about it." Sully said as she walked up beside Robin put an arm firmly around his shoulders. Robin felt like he falling into a trap, while Kjelle sighed in regret at Severa spreading rumors.

"I'm watching the fireworks with Kjelle tonight." Robin answered slowly. "And yes, I have spent a lot of time with her lately. But that's because… well… she's what drives me to improve… and I'm very fond of her."

"Hot damn! I didn't know you felt that way about my kid!" Vaike said with a belly laugh. "So when did you start taking a shine to her?"

"Well not long after Kjelle joined us she challenged me to a duel, intent on judging how strong I was. I bested her a few times, and she kept pushing herself to get stronger. That determination left an impression on me. But when she first smiled at me, I couldn't stop thinking of her. She's beautiful… in many ways."

"Har! Have you been taking flattery lessons from Ruffles lately?" Sully asked as she tightened her grip on Robin's shoulder. "You're smart and speak well, but I need to see how strong you are. Let's arm wrestle!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Robin said in confusion.

"STOP COMPLAINING IF YOU REALLY WANT TO DATE KJELLE!" Sully yelled as she almost crushed Robin's arm in her grip. "MOVE IT KID!"

"Yes ma'am!" Robin said painfully. Within moments Robin and Sully were sitting on a table, arms set up to wrestle.

"Ready?" Sully asked confidently. "We start on the count of three. One! Two! Three!"

Robin tried his hardest to win, but he wasn't strong enough to compete with Sully. It didn't take long before she had pinned Robin's arm to the table.

"Ha, I think Kjelle needs to train you more!" Sully said with a smirk before she let go of Robin's sore arm.

"You need a lot more training otherwise you'll never keep up with our daughter!" Vaike said happily. "But Teach is here to help! Wrestle with me and I'll show ya how to get stronger!"

"But my arm already hurts terribly… I don't really have a choice do I?" Robin said with a sigh. "Fine, let's get this over."

Thankfully Vaike was left-handed unlike Sully. But Robin was even weaker with his own left hand and barely lasted a few seconds against Vaike, who threw down Robin's arm on the table with a heavy thud and left Robin with two sore arms.

"Gods, I'm going to feel that in the morning." Robin said glumly. "Do I need to do anything more to prove myself?"

"Maybe if you can beat us both in a sparring contest…." Vaike said, while Robin felt his own mood drop. Vaike stared at Robin for a few moments before he started laughing. "I'm kidding; you've passed our test with flying colors! But you need some more muscle on you, squirt."

"We just had to see how you felt about Kjelle, and we wanted to make you feel a bit uncomfortable. It's what parents do for their kids." Sully said lightly, while Robin felt mildly uncomfortable. "So Kjelle, how does Robin make you feel?"

"I feel stronger anytime I'm with him, mother." Kjelle answered gently. "He encourages me and helps me with each step I take… I've never liked anyone like I've liked him."

"Well I'll be damned." Sully said appreciatively, as she patted Kjelle on the back. "That's how I felt when I started to fall for your father. Why don't you two get your asses back to the festival and have a damned good time?"

"Yes! Thank you mother!" Kjelle said with a grateful bow. "And thank you also father for not taking your axe to Robin."

"Teach doesn't need to take his axe to Robin for anything." Vaike answered. "He knows Robin's made the best possible choice in Teach Jr. Have fun you two."

"We will." Robin said. "Just be gentler on my arms next time, please?"

"Then let Kjelle train you into a real man!" Sully said jokingly before she left with Vaike. Once they were gone both Robin and Kjelle both sighed, all tension in them gone.

"Well that was a close call." Robin said dryly.

"It was, but you earned their respect." Kjelle replied. "That's a pretty good start."

"I just wish my arms didn't hurt so much. But enough of that for now. Are you ready to step back into the festivities?" Robin said as he offered his arm to Kjelle.

"Yes, I'm enjoying this festival so far. It feels like I have something of a normal life." Kjelle answered as she gently wrapped her arm around his, and the two walked back to where the other Shepherds were celebrating.

"That's music to my ears, Kjelle." Robin said gladly. "Thanks for joining me tonight."

"It's my pleasure." Kjelle said with a content smile.


End file.
